Chapter 1 - Babies
by erinbrew97
Summary: Aj has always been there for him.


He was nervous. Trembling hands combed threw his un-kept hair.  
What if this was the end? What if she wasn't gonna come out of the delivery room alive. Spending all these months apart, with nothing but so much as a gift card in the mail. He only had found out she was pregnant a few weeks before. He had been so angry to know that she kept it from him for so long, he would've been there for her. But with his past and how they ended up parting ways, he wasn't surprised she had kept it to herself.

Not only that but that fact Quinn knew this whole time and didn't even hint around it. It made him angry even more so because he should've figured it out with how much time Quinn and her had been spending time together.

But how would he have known that? He barely talked to Quinn anymore, let alone anyone. He was so caught up in the money and being on his own. AJ in fact would be the one calling him up at 2:30 in the morning asking him if he wanted to go out for drinks. He'd sometimes be polite and tell AJ he just needed rest, he had runs tomorrow anyway, he knew he would see him then.

All these months without her had killed him. But he drowned it all away with shots and weed. Anything he'd get his hands on. He'd go up to the slopes and waste his time there. Sometimes on a cloudy night he'd just sit up there in the dark until the sun would come up, and he'd see the glow of the sun threw the clouds and hit the snow just so perfectly.

Drowning it all away would where he'd be at right now. But instead hes sitting in a hospital chair, getting suspicious glances from the nurses and passing patients. He was surprised by now no one had been up to ask him for an autograph. But then again he wasn't exactly that famous aside from the snowboarding. And hes pretty sure a hospital wasn't a good place for an autograph.

"Beckette McKaye?" The voice of the doctor cut threw his thoughts like a dull butter knife threw an apple. It took him a moment and he lifted his head. "That's me.." He slowly stood and put his hands in his pockets. He's seen it in movies plenty of times, he knows the signs. He seemed sure of himself, he didn't have those droopy eyes or looked like had been crying. That didn't mean anything though, anything could've happened. "You can go see her now.."

Relief washed over him but he still wouldn't be satisfied until he saw her. A nurse escorted him to her room. Course he was nervous. He hasn't seen her in, god knows how long. Only way he found out she was pregnant is cause AJ overheard Carrie and Quinn talking. What if she didn't want him there? What if-

"Beck?"

"Hey..."

He stared at her, slightly scared to step any further into the room until suddenly Quinn rushed past him holding a bouquet of flowers. He stiffened on instinct and just silently leaned back against the wall beside the doorway.

"Oh Quinn, they're beautiful." Her face lit up and she took them from him. He sat quietly on the bed smiling. They didn't seem to even really acknowledge his presence. They seemed to carry on the conversation like he wasn't there. Eventually he got the hint and lifted from the wall and began to leave.

When he left the hospital he felt like shit. Like even if it was his kid, maybe it wasn't. Maybe he just made a full of himself. Whatever it was he couldn't deal. He just walked until a car slowed to a stop next to him, The tinted window rolled down. "Beck get in the car man, It's raining." It was? He hadn't noticed. He was so caught up in his thoughts he wasn't paying attention. He sighed and grabbed the handle of the door yanking it open and he slid in. AJ pulled around the corner and parked.

"Well? did you see her? Whats the baby look like?" As if on cue just to make things worse. AJ opened his mouth.  
"I didn't see the baby.. I saw Carrie but.. Nevermind, Look i just- wanna go back to my hotel room."  
AJ frowned slightly at his best friend, he knew that look and he knew something had to be wrong.

"Hey.." He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and pull him close. He blinked and looked to AJ and before he knew it he was being pulled into a hug. The smell of AJ's jacket smelled like weed, but it always did. Somehow it was comforting. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on his shoulder and hugged back. "She just got done having a kid y'know? I'm sure she just wanted to be with someone who.. I don't know, been with her, been there to support her. You haven't exactly been there this whole pregnancy thing.." AJ had a good point, which was surprising considering his lack of brain cells. Beck frowned and pressed his face into AJ's shoulder and sighed deeply. "I'll take you home.."

The next morning, Beck doesn't remember what time he had gone to bed but he was laying on his bed in his t-shirt and boxers. His cell he remembers now is what woke him, he stretches out an arm and grabs it off the night stand.

In bright black lettering it read, 9 messages. He scrolled threw them but didn't really seemed interested in going to the slopes, at least right now. He got up and listened to his surroundings before standing up and shuffling to the bathroom.

His jeans were discarded but unlike there usually messy pile on the floor they were hung over there chair in the corner. Hes pretty sure he hadn't done that. He walked out to the living room only to find some clothes discarded that weren't his, following the trail of clothes he found a sleepy Disheveled AJ on his sofa. He half smiled and leaned down close to AJ's ear and in the loudest voice he could without disturbing his neighbors he yelled,

"AJ! GET UP! FIRE!"

AJ snapped awake in panic and sat up, looking confused and panicked. Beck bent over in laughter at AJ's panic.

"What the fuck man? That isn't funny!"

"The look on your face was." Beck pointed out. AJ gave him a brooding look but flopped back down on the couch.

Beck lightly hit his shoulder as he said, "Go hop into my bed, much more comfortable then this hard ass piece of plastic they call a couch." AJ opened one eye looking up at Beck and sighed, rolling up off the couch he trudged tiredly to the bedroom. Meanwhile Beck, big tall strapping boy that he was went to his kitchen, for now wanting to forget yesterday. He grabbed some lunch meat and made a sandwich. He stayed in the living room and watched some television for awhile until he got bored so he stood up and trudged off quietly to his bedroom. Poking into the doorway he saw AJ laying on his stomach sprawled out, he smirked softly and went over, quietly studying the tall man.

"See something you like?" AJ's voice surprised him but none the less tried to act like it didn't. He crossed his arms and huffed. "Not my type.."

"I beg to differ" AJ rolled on to his back and had a grin on his face, Beck frowned softly but playfully. "Whats the suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing.. just that you're gayer then a bus full of fags."

Beck made a face and flopped down on the bed, laying down beside AJ. "Yeah like that makes any sense, seriously worse come back you've ever had." AJ rolled on to his side facing Beck and raised his eyebrows. "Shut up and kiss me.."

Beck lightly snorted and looked at his friend, "You know how much shit my dad would give me if i started flaunting you around, kissing you and holding your hand like a couple of fags?"

AJ reached out slid his hand up Beck's chest. Beck pushed his hand away. "Look man, you can't just-"

"Were alone, it's not like everyone has there ears pressed to the walls Beck. Or paparazzi is scoping us threw your window. Were safe." Beck sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah for now but what if it slips? Then what? My career would be down the drain before i can even began telling people I'm gay."

"Well... you passed the first step to admitting it."

Beck looked at him and sighed, he leaned down and kissed AJ, he kissed back and pulled Beck against him. "We'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say." Beck pouted a bit and closed his eyes. "I think I'm gonna go out for a bit."

"Where?" AJ lifted his head a bit looking at Beck. "I'm gonna go see Carrie.. if i can.."

AJ sighed and nodded. "Need me to drive you?"

"I don't really feel like walking." Beck tilted his head a bit looking at AJ.

"Driving it is." AJ smirked leaning down and kissing Beck.


End file.
